


Колготки в сетку

by reidvest



Series: Костякеши [1]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, кеша натянул трусы до подбородка, костя любит весёлые презервативы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidvest/pseuds/reidvest
Summary: Костя думает: "ну всё, живым я отсюда точно не уйду". А потом думает: «будет что-то особенное».
Relationships: Костя Кот/Кеша Гинс
Series: Костякеши [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857517
Kudos: 4





	Колготки в сетку

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StupidHanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/gifts), [eillirre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eillirre/gifts).



Кеша оказывается на своём привычном месте, томно возлежащим среди подушек и наблюдающим из-под полуприкрытых век за тем, как Костик тормозит у порога и улыбается. Что-то кажется непривычным, но он всё ещё не улавливает, что. А потом Гинс берёт и поднимается с дивана. Типа прям берёт и встаёт, прям на ноги, и Костя думает "ну всё, живым я отсюда точно не уйду". А потом думает: «будет что-то особенное».

— Подойди, — голос Гинса, отдающего приказы, следует записать на диктофон и лечить этим аудио импотентов.

Костик усмехается этой мысли, но озвучить не успевает, ноги сами несут его к Кеше, позволяют остановиться лишь когда между ними почти совсем не остаётся пространства. Гинс лениво улыбается уголками рта, тянет к себе за подбородок, чётко произносит прямо в губы:

— Раздень меня. — И да, и вот примерно на этом моменте у Костика окончательно встаёт. Как рефлекс собаки Павлова на присутствие Кеши.

Костя слушается, но перед этим крадёт короткий поцелуй - Кеша отрывает его от себя за подбородок. Уже вытаскивая пафосно-отглаженную чёрную рубашку Гинса из-под ремня, Костик замечает. Замечает лишнюю ткань под ней.

— Чё трусы до подбородка натянул? — Что удивительно, взгляд Кеши даже не становится осуждающим, видно, что он ждёт, и Костя, воодушевлённый, еле-как справляется с нижними пуговицами, распахивая рубашку. Он открывает рот, но давится не до конца оформившейся мыслью, тяжело сглатывая её комок вниз живота, а потом в минуту расправляется с лишней тряпкой.

Живот Кеши — роспись веснушек и родинок в стиле Поллока, впалый и подрагивающий от дыхания — перечёркнут резинкой колготок в крупную сетку. В полумраке комнаты она словно разделяет тело Гинса на две независимые части. У Костика спирает дыхание, а рот наполняется слюной: Кешу хочется вылизать с ног до головы.

— Что застыл, будешь только смотреть или у нас всё-таки будет секс?

— Блять, Кеш, ты ебанутый, — на этот раз Гинс позволяет себя целовать, мокро и глубоко, так что от нехватки кислорода Костик не сразу справляется с хитровыебанным ремнём его брюк. Тонкие Кешины пальцы вцепляются в его шею, больно вдавливаясь подушечками, царапая короткими ногтями, кудри щекочут лицо.

Костя вцепляется в его подвздошные, оглаживая, изучая наощупь заново, непривычно натыкаясь на сетку колготок, запуская пальцы под резинку. Гинс вжимается в него пахом, влажная головка касается Костиного запястья. Серьёзно? Кеша стонет ему в рот, когда он невесомо оглаживает её указательным пальцем, распределяя успевшую собраться на кончике смазку, а потом резко толкает на диван, окончательно выпутываясь из брюк. И даже эта абсолютно нелепая серия телодвижений выглядит у него сексуально.

— Пиздец чё ща пафосно ногу на спинку закинешь? — «ДА ПОЖАЛУЙСТА СДЕЛАЙ ЭТО» бегущей строкой написано на Костином лице, Кеша усмехается.

И да, закидывает. Упирается стопой в миллиметрах от Костиной шеи, чуть перенося вес на ногу.

— Не хватает только красной помады, — голос становится совсем уж хриплым.

— Я подумаю над этим упущением.

Костя дорывается до его тощей лодыжки: целует косточку, собирает языком перепонки чёрных нитей, поднимается выше. Кеша смотрит не отрываясь: потемневшие глаза блестят из-под полуопущенных век: ему нравится это ощущение контроля, нравится, как у Кости дёргается кадык, когда он судорожно сглатывает, нравится, как чуть дрожат его руки: одна на коленке, вторая вцепилась в бедро мёртвой хваткой. Кеше нравится, когда его так откровенно хотят. Нравится как Костя его хочет.

Костя прикусывает кожу у колена, и его пробивает дрожью. Натянувший редкую сетку колготок член дёргается, притягивая Костин взгляд как магнитом, заставляя неосознанно облизнуться.

— Всё давай, иди уже сюда, — Кеша только закатывает глаза: надо же, раскомандовался.

Кешины бёдра — худые и белые, с россыпью редких родинок. Костина любимая здесь, на трогательно тонкой коже с просвечивающими капилярами у излёта бедра в пах: он чуть спускается на диване, когда Кеша встаёт коленями по обеим сторонам его бёдер, чтобы оказаться на уровне его члена. Эти чёртовы колготки сбивают Косте все настройки, мозг коротит и замыкает: он тянет Гинса за бёдра на себя, присасывается через колготки к этой родинке, кусает кожу, перетирая по ней языком эластан. Кеша вцепляется ему в волосы, подаётся навстречу, шире разводя колени и тяжело дышит, постанывая, пока Костя, дорвавшись, разукрашивает его пах бордовыми укусами. Когда он поднимается к животу, оттягивая зубами резинку колготок и шлёпая ею по животу, Кешин член мажет ему по щеке смазкой: след тут же начинает холодить.

— Бляя, — стонет Кеша: его сгибает почти пополам, когда Костя накрывает языком головку, Костику хочется увидеть его лицо, но угол обзора, к сожалению, не позволяет. Ему самому уже невыносимо до красочных пятен перед глазами, так что он прерывается, чтобы расстегнуть собственную ширинку и сжать себя хотя бы через бельё, и глухо стонет Кеше в пах от облегчения, обдавая горячим дыханием.

— Твоя мама, наверное, духовка, — отчаянно шепчет Костик, когда Гинс сгибается ещё сильнее: складывается как на шарнирах, чтобы присосаться к его шее. — А-то хуле ты такой горячий...

— Боже, — Кешу и так потряхивает, а от смеха и вовсе кажется, что он сейчас развалится, он больно оттягивает зубами кожу. — Продемонстрируй свой язык без костей в деле, будь добр.

И Костя вылизывает его член, мокро и широко проходится от основания к головке: язык саднит от трения о сетку, пальцы впиваются Гинсу под ягодицы, чувствительно поглаживают горячую влажную кожу под колготками. У Костика не такие уж длинные волосы, чтобы можно было полноценно вцепиться, но Кеша это компенсирует усердием, и, по ощущениям, скоро снимет ему скальп.

Костик не против, он уже вообще ни против чего не возразит: коротит так, что нервные окончания к хуям сгорают. Пальцы скользят под сетку колготок будто чужие, проходятся по расселине меж ягодиц, забираются дальше лаская чувствительный участок под мошонкой. Кеша выгибается, отклоняясь, острые рёбра резко вздымаются. Костя отрывается от его члена и, наконец, может увидеть Кешино лицо, и слава всем богиням за то, что создали их зрячими.

— Хочу твои пальцы, — Кешин голос совсем низкий. Кисти, наконец, оставляют Костины волосы в покое, с нажимом ведут по шее. Большой палец добирается до нижней губы и надавливает - Костя послушно подцепляет его языком. Он вытягивает пальцы из сетки, переодевает перстень на левую и приспускает колготки так, чтобы открыть только ягодицы. Широко разводит их, оглаживая между, подбираясь к сфинктеру.

— Фы блять ферьёфно?! — Косте сложно говорить с чужим пальцем во рту, он дразнит уже растянутый вход и может подумать лишь две чёткие мысли: "блять" и "какого блять хуя".

— Ты слишком долго шёл, я успел заскучать. 

И это самодовольное лицо Гинса, на котором даже ехидная улыбочка никак не складывается, от того как он тяжело дышит ртом, хочется сожрать. Всего его хочется сожрать целиком, чтобы одни колготки эти блядские остались во рту вишнёвой косточкой.

Костя выталкивает изо рта его палец, снова склоняется к члену, уже порядком натёртому жёсткой сеткой, и оттого безумно чувствительному, лижет, втягивает в рот головку и проникает пальцами внутрь. И вот теперь Кеша реально стонет. Типа очень громко. Так что у Кости в паху отдаёт остаточной дрожью Кешиного удовольствия.

— Ты просто ёбнутый, Гинс, в хорошем смысле, правда, я… — Костя прерывается на то, чтобы вдохнуть. — Я каждый раз думаю: куда блять дальше, но сука, есть куда, ты просто…

Видимо, Кеша решает, что раз его рот не занят полезным делом, следует его заткнуть. Он чуть сползает по дивану, прогибаясь в пояснице, сильнее насаживаясь на его пальцы, и проталкивает язык Костику в рот настойчиво и мокро. Костя вовсе не возражает: по ощущениям он либо кончит раньше времени, либо схватит инсульт.

Кеша кусается, его губы отдают пряностью на вкус, большие пальцы, кажется, скоро вдавят костины скулы внутрь черепа. А ещё Кеша настолько горячий и влажный внутри, что это просто неприлично. И совершенно, мозговыносительно, тормозосрывательно хорошо.

— Подожди-подожди-подожди, — частит Костя, отрываясь когда совсем кислорода не хватает. Вытягивает из Кеши пальцы, тянется в карман джинсов, но промахивается, не уходя от соблазна запустить руку в свои трусы, потому что, ну, это же невыносимо.

Кеша бьёт его по руке, мол, не тормози, и приходится всё же добраться до места назначения, выуживая презервативы со смазкой - классика. Даром, что волшебники, попробуй наколдовать в таком состоянии что-то вразумительное.

— Тебе что, пять лет? — Кеша отбирает у него разноцветные резинки (лотерея, прикольно же), вытаскивая одну и отбрасывая пачку за спину. Зачем? Мог бы просто отдать обратно, выпендрёжник херов.

— О красненькая! Корпоративненько! — усмехается Костик, когда Кеша надрывает упаковку и сдвигается ниже, чтобы снять с него, наконец, эти бляцкие штаны (СПАСИБО БОЛЬШОЕ).

— Детский сад ромашка, ясельная группа, — бормочет Гинс, а Косте становится не до разговоров, когда он наконец-то касается его члена. Пару раз проводит по всей длине кулаком, облизывается. Фетишист херов. А потом всё-таки раскатывает резинку.

Нужно будет в следующий раз светящиеся взять - думает Костик, пока выдавливает смазку (пафосную, без запаха, всё как господин Гинс изволил) и размазывает парой быстрых движений.

— Иди уже сюда, — Кеша тянет его за шею левой рукой, снова вдавливая ногти в кожу, придвигается ближе, так, что они наконец-то прижимаются кожей к коже, и от этого ощущения мурашки, скопившиеся под диафрагмой, растекаются по телу. Он приподнимается над Костиным членом, направляя его в себя, Костя, в меру сил и скользких пальцев, помогает, а когда всё же входит, глухо стонет Кеше в шею.

Потому что, ну, пиздец господа-товарищи.

Каждый секс с Кешей - какая-то незаконная деформация сознания. У Кости мысли все вышибает так качественно, будто бладжером по затылку зазвездили: остаётся лишь серый шум и взгляд Кеши - глубокий и тёмный, замыкающий на себе все процессы и передачи.

— Двигайся, — голос, твёрдый и настойчивый, возвращает в реальность электрическим разрядом по телу.

Кеша чуть покачивает бёдрами в нетерпении, поправляя колготки, впивающиеся в причинные места, видимо, слишком чувствительно. И Костя начинает двигаться (потому что в таком положении тощие Кешины ноги им не помощники), сначала медленно, а потом всё же срываясь. Утыкается носом в Кешину шевелюру: кудряшки щекочут нос, впивается пальцами в поясницу. Гинс снова присасывается к шее — ну пиздец ведь, живого места не оставит — дышит горячо и звучно, то и дело срываясь на стоны, и вибрация от его голоса устремляется по телу Костика прямиком к члену.

Он склоняет голову, пытаясь переманить Кешу на ещё неосвоенные территории, потому что на освоенных он уже всё искусал, а это, вообще-то, больно, и залипает взглядом на почти малиновой от прилившей крови головке, перечёркнутой косой линией сетки. Будто загипнотизированный, Костик перехватывает Кешин торс одной рукой, ускоряется и оглаживает её, влажную и, наверняка, жутко чувствительную, средним пальцем, дразнит отверстие уретры. И Кешу выгибает.

Первый спазм прокатывается по его телу длинной волной, зубы впиваются куда-то Костику за ухом, и Кот уже не понимает, кто из них какие звуки издаёт. Он кое-как выпутывает Кешин член из триждыблядских колготок и сжимает в кулаке, пару раз проводя по всей длине, чувствуя сокращения Кешиных мышц буквально ВСЕМ ТЕЛОМ.

Гинс куклой обвисает на нём, дышит тяжело и часто. Явно довольный своей работой, проводит пальцами по пульсирующей шее. Костя медленно гладит его спину, а у самого руки дрожат: кончить хочется невыносимо, но вряд ли Кеше будет приятно если он продолжит двигаться.

Слава небу, Гинс отмирает быстро, иначе Костика бы, наверное, так и закоротило от перенапряжения, стекает с него и с дивана на пол, пытается стянуть влипшие в бёдра джинсы. Костя помогает ему с усердием первоклашки на открытом уроке. Кеша стягивает с него больше ненужный (красный блять) презерватив и втягивает в рот головку. Костя инстинктивно подаётся бёдрами навстречу, и Гинс даже позволяет, что необычно: такой довольный и отлично кончивший, он может ещё сто лет извращаться, пока не доведёт Костю до белого каления, а этого сегодня хочется не особо.

— Пиздец, — сипло выдавливает Костя, запуская пальцы в кудри.

Кеша упирается ладонью в его бедро, а потом заглатывает целиком, поглаживая яички второй рукой, и Костю сгибает пополам.

А потом выламывает оргазмом.

***

— Твои ноги как макаронины: тонкие и длинные, — комментирует Костик, стягивая сетку с бесконечных ног. Гинс фыркает. — И откуда ты вообще откопал эти колготки?

— Правильно не «откуда», а «где» откопал, — закатывает глаза Кеша, больно тыкая пяткой под рёбра, а потом обнимает, когда Костик с добычей вытягивается на диване рядом.

— Ну ты и зануда Гинс, это же для эмоциональной выразительности!

Кеша против эмоциональной выразительности, конечно, не возражает, но предпочитает эмоционально её выражать немного иначе, зато тоже языком. Спустя пару минут Костик не выдерживает и отрывается от поцелуя:

— А ещё раз наденешь?

И Кеша, конечно же, этот важный вопрос игнорирует.


End file.
